The Final Battle Retold
by StarlightSpirit98
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts, told from Alicia Spinnet's point of view. Alicia/George


The Battle of Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, this world was created by the fantastic JK Rowling. This is set during the last battle (obviously, if you looked at the title) and this is meant for the book, and not the movie (it doesn't really make that big a difference, though). Hope you enjoy!

She sprinted throuhg the corridors, as the walls crashed down behind her. If she slowed down, she would get trapped in the remains of the corridor. She could hear the cries of people in the distance, and she was struggling to get towards the ones who were suffering. Alicia had one mission - she needed to find him before anything else happened to either one of them. At least to say goodbye to him.

Alicia Spinnet was wounded and scarred from the battle that was occuring. She had fought a lot of Death Eaters, not unlike many other wizards and wizards here. She had also fought many creatures, Acromantulas especially - but here and now she wanted nothing more than to find the one she loved.

"George!" she shouted, spotting a red-headed boy looking around, almost lost. He ran over to her, and his eyes were shining as he hugged her tightly.

"Lic! Where are the others?"

"Katie and Angelina are together, fighting the Acromantulas. Lee, I'm not sure, and Fred.. I thought he would be with you.." she paused as she saw his eyes going misty. "What happened to him, George?"

He simply shook his head, and she hugged him again. "No, he can't.."

"Gone." he croaked, staring at the floor. "I-I'm still in shock, Lic. I don't want to believe it, but I h-have to mourn later. T-there's still a battle going on." he looked at her sadly. "Keep yourself safe. Please, Lic."

"I'm trying." she said quietly, and she heard a scream, a piercing scream which sounded like somebody was burning, in agony. Alicia realised the scream - it was her sister's.

"I have to go." she whispered, and she went onto her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his. She pulled back and whispered "I love you, Georgie." before she started to run again, in the direction of the Great Hall. She didn't look back as she ran, because George would have already gone to help somebody.

Green lights were already shooting towards her as she entered te hall, before she even raised her wand in defense. She stunned a Death Eater, who seemed to have a craving to kill her, before sprinting over to her little sister. But before she could reach her, not seeing it coming, she let out a loud scream and the world went black.

-One Hour Later-

George Weasley was kneeling beside his twin, crying until no more tears could possibly fall. His twin, the other half to his words and throughts had gone from the earth. It was like his heart was torn in half, and he swore to himself he wouldn't ever look into a mirror again.

That wasn't the only worry he had though - he was worrying about Alicia, his Lic. He hadn't seen her walk through those old open doors, looking breathtakingly stunning as normal. He hoped to Merlin nothing had happened to her.

Of course, George was wrong on that account.

He heard a shout. He was too focused on Fred to hear what words they were shouting, but he looked up. It was Neville, carrying Alicia in his arms, holding her protectively.

George stood up and walked over, helping Neville put Alicia gently on an empty stretcher. He started into her blue eyes, full of shock as she stared upwards at him.

"I think.. I think she's been stunned, or hit by a paralysing spell." Neville said quietly. "I'll try this.." he pointed his wand at Alicia. "Rennervate." he said quietly, but Alicia didn't move.

Tears were flowing from George's eyes once again, as he pressed his fingers on her neck, seeking out a pulse. He wouldn't let this happen. They would make it, together. They had to, he had already lost enough by losing Fred.

"Lic, wake up." George said desperately, forgetting anyone else. "Please, love, wake up for me."

He took hold of her hand and squeezed it softly, and he noticed her eyes blink once. They weren't glazed over like Fred's - she was actually alive. That was the happiest thing George could think of, as she sat up and hugged him tightly, starting to cry.

"George, you're alive, we m-made it!" she said softly and looked into his eyes, and he was grinning, despite the fact that his brother was never coming back like she did.

"If Harry goes to the forest and sacrifices himself we made it. If he doesn't, the battle will continue." he whispered. "I'm staying here, Lic. I want revenge on the man who killed my twin."

"I want revenge for him killing my best friend. We can do this together." she whispered back, and he nodded.

"Together." he whispered, and together they stood up, returning to the mourning Weasley's and Fred's body.

Alicia knelt down beside him, her face pale and her eyes shocked as she leant down to press her lips to his forehead.

"You died with a smile on your face, Freddie. I'm going to miss you." she whispered, a stray tear making it's way down her cheek.

She never knew that was the direction she was heading, too.

After everything had ended, and Voldemort was destroyed by his own curse, George Weasley was kneeling beside Alicia once again, tears falling freely down his damp cheeks.

She was absolutely beautiful, with her wavy hark hair which came to her mid-back, and sky blue eyes which looked magical when she would laugh.. Now they looked like glass, staring to nothing.

She was beautiful, but she was dead.


End file.
